Prendre soin d'elle
by mini miss
Summary: [SaraWarrick] S'il y avait un mot pour décrire leur relation, ce serait tendresse...


**Prendre soin d'elle**

**Auteure:** Faith alias Aurélie

**E-mail**** :** faithbad[a commercial]yahoo.ca

**Date de création :** Mi-mai 2004

**Résumé:** Si l'on devait définir leur relation en un seul mot, ça serait tendresse…

**Rating :** PG-13 flirtant avec le R

**Catégorie :** Romance déjà établie

**Spoiler :** Rien!

**Disclamer**** :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les ai juste emprunter le temps de leur faire faire ce que j'avais en tête rolleyes Évidemment je ne fais pas d'argent avec ça.

**Feedback :** Je suis tellement contente qu'en j'en reçois! (Message subliminal)

**Note d'auteur :** J'ai pensé à cette fic alors que j'étais en train d'étudier pour un examen de droit civil (non, je vous rassure, y'a aucun lien! =P) et je me suis laissée aller aux images qui me venaient à l'esprit, et de plus en plus l'histoire se précisait, donc je me suis dis « Je fini d'étudier vite fait, et je l'écris après. » Et voilà, je l'ai commencé ce soir là, et j'ai été inspiré et j'ai écrit presque toute la journée le lendemain, et voilà ce que ça donne!

**Dédicace :** À ma Vicky, qui m'a gentiment beta la fic, et surtout qui a supporté mes angoisses!

-----------------

Depuis quelques temps, Sara semblait avoir changée. Rien de radical, mais ce changement subtil était bien là, tout le monde le sentait et en était ravi. Elle semblait plus sereine, moins tendue, moins sur la défensive, ce qui était un soulagement pour ses collègues. Sommes toute, elle semblait plus heureuse. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas devenue totalement une autre personne, elle était toujours aussi passionnée, aussi impliquée dans son travail, encore parfois un peu trop, mais une force semblait la freiner lorsqu'elle poussait trop loin ; elle acceptait mieux de se faire dire « Stop, Sara, rentre chez toi, va dormir, prend du recul. » qu'avant.

Et le mieux, c'est qu'elle s'était peu à peu détachée de Grissom, et c'était bien parce qu'elle n'avait plus l'air de porter un poids douloureux sur ses épaules.

Bien que montrant aussi peu ce qu'il pensait que d'ordinaire, Grissom était le premier à être soulagé de ce détachement. Non pas qu'il détestait Sara ou quoi que ce soit, loin de là, il l'appréciait et avait la plus haute estime d'elle, mais il avait toujours eu peur de la blesser, si un jour il avait été contraint de la repousser. Pour lui, elle était sa protégée, son élève, mais ses sentiments pour elle, bien que grandissant ne dépasserait jamais le stade d'une relation père/fille, ou amicale. Son cœur était ailleurs…

Il y avait Greg, aussi, qui croyait que maintenant qu'elle ne semblait plus accro à Grissom il aurait une chance avec elle! Pauvre lui, là-dessus, elle ne changerait jamais d'avis! Catherine avait raison, la seule manière qu'il réussisse à sortir avec elle, c'était qu'elle ne sache pas que c'était un rendez-vous!

Ce qui était bien aussi, c'est que ses relations avec Catherine s'étaient améliorées. L'une et l'autre ne sentant plus la tension de la « compétition », elles avaient pu exploiter leur relation amicale qui aurait dû prévaloir dès le début. Il fallait bien admettre que le changement d'attitude générale de Sara avait beaucoup facilité les choses. Sara n'était pas une fille de caractère facile, et question caractère, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait à Catherine non plus! Elles étaient deux femmes assez opposées mais elles faisaient maintenant toutes deux des efforts pour mieux se connaître et ça marchait. Cath avait même réussi à traîner Sara faire du shopping avec elle et Lindsey, et contre toute attente, Sara avait bien aimé l'expérience!

Nick, pour sa part, voyait tout cela d'un bon œil. Il était ravi du changement qui s'était opéré en son amie. Il s'était inquiété pour elle, il avait eu peur de la voir sombrer et devenir… comme Grissom finalement. Il en ignorait la cause, mais tout compte fait, il s'en foutait, du moment que Sara était heureuse.

Et Warrick… Warrick observait Sara évoluer avec un sourire sur les lèvres, étant le seul au courant de la cause, heureux que ce soit lui.

C'était Warrick qui avait amené le bonheur dans la vie de Sara, et elle dans la sienne, mais ça tout le monde l'ignorait. Personne n'avait remarqué un changement chez Warrick, pourtant il y en avait bien un, beaucoup plus intérieur que celui de Sara. Elle le comblait totalement.

Cela faisait des mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais n'avaient pas voulus en parler aux autres, de peur de briser leur petite bulle réconfortante de tendresse et d'amour. Ils n'avaient pas osé emménager ensemble encore, puisque l'un ou l'autre aurait dû faire signaler le changement d'adresse au bureau du CSI… et à Grissom. Néanmoins, la moitié des affaires de Sara se trouvait chez Warrick, et la moitié des siennes chez Sara. On aurait pu comparer leur mode de vie à celle d'enfants de divorcés : voyageant d'une maison à l'autre, sans jamais être séparés. Ils n'avaient pas été seuls dans leurs appartements respectifs depuis longtemps, et ils se sentaient bien ainsi.

Ils vivaient en parfaite osmose, ayant chacun apprit à connaître et à apprécier ce qu'aimait l'autre. Sara adorait écouter Warrick jouer du piano, et il avait même commencé à lui apprendre les bases. Et elle, elle lui faisait découvrir les joies de la lecture. Souvent, elle lui lisait des romans à haute voix. Il adorait l'entendre raconter ces histoires, elle prenait un ton de voix différent, qu'il trouvait incroyablement sexy, parce qu'elle avait l'air si passionnée.

Mais ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était la voir évoluer dans son univers féminin. Il n'avait jamais porté attention avant, avec ses autres copines, mais avec Sara c'était différent, elle le fascinait, il voulait tout savoir d'elle. Il ne pouvait se lasser de la voir bouger; quand il la regardait comme ça, on aurait dit qu'il la regardait à travers un aquarium : tout y était plus lent, plus fluide, et d'une harmonie parfaite.

Au début, ça embarrassait un peu la jeune femme qu'il l'observe comme ça, s'habiller, se maquiller, mais elle s'y était rapidement habituée ; sa façon de la couver du regard, l'étincelle qui brillait dans les yeux de Warrick à chaque fois était contagieuse.

Parfois, il arrivait même à la convaincre de le laisser la sécher après un bain passé en sa compagnie, ou encore le laisser lui mettre sa crème hydratante. Seulement elle lui refusait souvent cette dernière partie, sachant très bien que la plupart du temps ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de déraper, la crème ayant un parfum si envoûtant qui ne donnait à Warrick que l'envie de la toucher davantage, et Sara se sentant frémir à chacune des caresses de Warrick.

C'est ainsi qu'il la trouva assise sur le coin de son lit, en sous-vêtements, après avoir prit une douche, sur le point de se crémer.

En le voyant entrer, Sara releva la tête et lui sourit, s'apprêtant à tremper ses doigts dans la crème.

- Laisse moi faire, souffla t-il en faisant quelques pas vers elle.

- Non, Warrick, on n'a pas le temps, on va être en retard…

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Je serai sage, promis.

- C'est ce que tu as dit la dernière fois! lui répliqua t-elle, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

- S'il te plaît Sara, je n'essayerai même pas.

Il la regardait d'un regard si intense qu'elle succomba, et pour toute réponse, elle lui tendit le pot de crème. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'en avait pas elle-même envie, elle adorait ces moments, et c'était bien à contrecœur qu'elle refusait lorsqu'elle devait le faire. Warrick était si doux, et elle adorait sentir ses mains sur son corps…

Elle ne quitta pas des yeux les mains de Warrick qui enserrait son bras délicatement, amorçant lentement sa descente vers le bas, si ce n'est pour observer son visage concentré, qui laissait transparaître toute l'attention qu'il mettait dans son geste. Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'attendrir, et laissa ses sentiments tendres pour Warrick l'envahir.

Elle le regarda glisser sur le sol devant elle pour pouvoir mieux s'attarder sur ses jambes, et à mesure que ses mains remontait, elle trouvait de plus en plus difficile de se concentrer que sur ses sentiments pour Warrick et pas autre chose. Mais alors que les caresses de Warrick montaient toujours plus haut, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et dû fermer ses yeux, pour pouvoir mieux contrôler sa respiration, et de cette façon, ne pas se laisser submerger par les sensations que les mains de Warrick sur sa peau tendre créait en elle. Et lui, il prenait son temps, savourant la vue de chaque parcelle de la peau de sa Sara, en prenant bien soin de bien faire entrer la crème, et de ne pas oublier un seul endroit.

Lorsqu'il retira ses mains, Sara laissa échapper un léger soupir et put enfin rouvrir les yeux. Elle lui sourit et en lui caressant la joue lui dit doucement :

- Merci, c'était très agréable.

- Mais je n'ai pas fini.

Devant l'air surpris de Sara il ajouta :

- Il reste encore tout plein de peau qui n'a pas eu de crème.

- Warrick, ce n'est pas de la crème solaire!

- Tiens, de la crème solaire, ça c'est une bonne idée! répondit-il avec l'air le plus sérieux possible, malgré ses yeux rieurs qui le trahissait.

- Warrick, on travaille de nuit! répliqua-t-elle sur un ton amusé.

- Je sais bien, mais pour en revenir au sujet, tu ne voudrais pas que ta peau se déshydrate. C'est important une peau hydratée.

Ce n'était évidemment qu'une excuse pour la toucher, et Sara en était consciente autant que Warrick, mais celui-ci s'était maintenant glissé derrière elle et il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ça rend ta peau encore plus douce…

Un frisson parcouru Sara en sentant son souffle chaud sur son cou, et pour la forme, protesta faiblement.

- Warrick…

Mais déjà il avait posé ses mains crémeuses sur le haut de son dos. Ses cheveux étaient relevés par une pince, ce qui rendait la tâche plus facile à Warrick. Elle sursauta au contact de la crème froide, mais déjà, la chaleur émanant des mains de Warrick la réchauffa.

Il commença à lui faire un léger massage tout en l'hydratant, elle était tellement tendue… Il arriva à la hauteur de son soutien-gorge et le dégrafa, ce qui provoqua un petit cri de surprise de la part de la jeune femme, qui replia instinctivement les bras sur sa poitrine pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

- Warrick!

- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste pour que ce soit plus facile. Laisse-toi faire…

Elle se détendit bientôt sous le doux massage de Warrick. À contre-cœur, celui-ci ragrafa le soutien-gorge de Sara après en avoir fini avec le haut du dos.

Il descendit plus bas et continua son traitement, avant de laisser ses mains s'aventurer vers le ventre ferme de la jeune femme. Il délaissa le massage au profit de caresses plus douces. Sara retenait son souffle, mais Warrick tint sa parole et se contenta de la crémer avec une infinie tendresse. Il déposa finalement ses mains sur la taille de Sara et déposa un léger baiser dans le creux de son cou.

- Warrick, tu avais promis d'être sage, protesta-t-elle, malgré qu'elle ait inconsciemment penché sa tête pour laisser le champ libre à Warrick.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, répliqua-t-il en se levant.

Sara ne pouvait se décider si elle était déçue ou soulagée. S'il avait poursuivit, ils auraient été en retard, mais les caresses, la chaleur et la douceur de Warrick lui faisait tant d'effet qu'une partie d'elle aurait voulu qu'il poursuive.

Il se tenait devant elle et la couva du regard un moment avant de lui demander si elle avait déjà choisi ce qu'elle allait porter cette nuit là.

- Non.

- Bien, alors laisses-moi choisir.

- Quoi?!

- S'il te plaît Sara!

Pour la seconde fois ce soir là, elle céda sous le regard suppliant et plein d'espoir de son amoureux. De toute façon, elle savait qu'il ne lui choisirait pas quelque chose de déplacé pour le simple plaisir de la voir habillée sexy. Il la connaissait mieux que ça.

Il avait ouvert le premier tiroir et étudiait attentivement les chandails de Sara. Il les soulevait un à un, prenant bien soin de ne pas les déplier, et finalement en choisi un. Vert. Inconsciemment il avait choisi une couleur qui faisait ressortir ses propres yeux lorsqu'il se trouvait près de Sara.

- Celui-là. Je te trouve tellement belle dedans.

Sara sourit et se dit que finalement, elle devrait peut-être le mettre plus souvent.

- Avec un pantalon noir ça ira très bien, ajouta-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers Sara, toujours assise sur le lit, vêtements en main.

- Lèves les bras, lui ordonna-t-il.

Elle se mit à rire en s'exécutant.

- Tu veux m'habiller aussi?! J'ai l'impression d'avoir deux ans!

- Non… Jamais je ne prendrais autant de plaisir à habiller un enfant de deux ans.

Lorsque sa tête émergea, il la fixait avec une telle intensité qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il brisa leur regard en baissant les yeux pour ajuster son chandail, de manière à ce qu'il soit parfaitement mit, pendant qu'il continuait :

- Avoir ce genre de pensées pour un enfant de deux ans serait totalement malsain et illégal.

Elle rougit d'avantage.

Il avait attrapé le pantalon et ordonna :

- Droite. Gauche.

Elle n'eut pas besoin qu'il le lui dise pour se lever après que ceci fut fait. Alors qu'il remontait son pantalon et le lui zippait, ils eurent tous deux l'étrange sensation d'être dans un film en mode «reculons». C'est qu'ils avaient plus l'habitude de faire ces mouvements en sens inverse…

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'attendrissant dans le désir de Warrick de prendre soin d'elle, qui l'emplissait d'amour et de douceur.

Elle avait eu raison, ces vêtements étaient juste parfaits : pas trop moulant ni trop lâche, juste assez pour épouser ses formes féminines sans qu'elle ne donne l'impression d'être prisonnière dans son t-shirt.

Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Il la suivit et se posta quelques mètres derrière elle, la laissant se démêler les cheveux. À l'instant où elle posa sa brosse, il s'empara du peigne et de quelques élastiques.

- Qu 'est-ce que tu fais?! s'exclama Sara, surprise.

- Je te coiffe, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu sais, si tu continues comme ça, je vais commencer à sérieusement douter de ton orientation sexuelle! s'esclaffa-t-elle en riant.

Pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir, il la retourna et l'embrassa fougueusement.

- Toujours des doutes mamzelle? s'enquit Warrick après avoir brisé le baiser.

- Non, répondit Sara à bout de souffle.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait de nouveau pour reprendre le baiser, il déposa un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et la repoussa gentiment.

- On n'a pas le temps, tu te souviens?

Elle soupira, acquiesça et se tourna de nouveau pour faire face au miroir.

Alors qu'il séparait les mèches de cheveux qu'il allait utiliser pour faire sa demi-couette, elle mentionna :

- Tu sais, tu prends tellement de temps pour me préparer qu'à ce compte, on aurait eu le temps de faire l'amour.

- Nah, pas ce soir. Ce soir j'aurais pris tout mon temps pour te faire l'amour lentement… Parcourir chaque parcelle de ton corps, laisser mes mains courir sur ta peau, la caresser, l'embrasser… Et on aurait fait l'amour, encore et encore jusqu'au lever du soleil. Je ne t'aurais pas laisser partir de toute la nuit.

De nouveau, un frisson parcouru Sara, cette fois accompagné d'une douce chaleur. Elle se mordit de nouveau la lèvre inférieure.

- Oh, tu me fais presque regretter de t'avoir dit de rester sage…

- Faut pas. Ce n'est que reporté à demain matin, déclara-t-il en finissant de faire les tours de l'élastique et en séparant les fins cheveux en trois branches pour pouvoir en faire une tresse. Et puis, tu avais raison, je doute que Grissom ne se rende compte de rien si on appelle tous les deux pour dire qu'on est malade… Voilà, j'ai fini.

Elle le remercia et s'avança pour prendre son rouge à lèvre. Elle avait retiré le capuchon et s'apprêtait à l'appliquer sur ses lèvres quand un « Stop! » de Warrick l'arrêta.

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas me maquiller! l'avertit-elle.

- Ça n'a jamais été mon intention. Mais ne mets pas celui-là, veux-tu?

Il se pencha dans le tiroir, étudia les autres options, trouva celui qu'il cherchait et lui tendit. C'était un rose discret, miroitant de millions de petits diamants. Il lui donnait un look un peu moins professionnel, mais chaque fois qu'elle le portait et qu'il posait les yeux sur ses lèvres, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : l'embrasser.

Elle appliqua donc le rouge à lèvres que Warrick lui tendait et, se prenant au jeu, sortit un fard à paupière du tiroir et questionna Warrick du regard à travers le miroir. Celui-ci acquiesça ; elle avait choisi exactement la couleur qu'il aurait choisi : vert. Elle en déposa une légère touche sur ses paupières et se mit du mascara. Warrick était toujours derrière elle, se contentant de la regarder, alors qu'elle mettait le parfum qu'elle savait être le préféré de Warrick, puis lentement, se tourna vers lui.

Il la prit par la main et la tira vers la chambre, avant de la positionner devant le miroir. Debout derrière elle, il admirait son chef d'œuvre.

- Tu es magnifique, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle rougit et protesta.

- Mais je ne porte rien d'extraordinaire!

- Oui, mais c'est comme ça que tu es la plus belle, dans ta vie de tous les jours.

- Merci…

- Il ne manque qu'une petite touche finale pour que tout soit parfait.

Il s'éloigna d'elle et prit quelque chose dans un petit coffre à bijou avant de lui tendre deux petites boules vertes.

- Ça, je te laisse les mettre, j'aurai trop peur de te faire mal.

Pendant qu'elle les mit à ses oreilles, il se repositionna derrière elle et glissa autour de son cou une petite chaîne toute simple de couleur or de laquelle pendait un soleil.

- Parfait pour éclairer la nuit, déclara-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tête.

Il glissa ses mains sur le ventre de Sara et les laissa reposer là. Elle se laissa aller vers l'arrière, collant son corps contre celui de Warrick.

- Je t'aime Sara, souffla-t-il.

- Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent comme ça pendant une minute ou deux, à admirer leur reflet enlacé dans le miroir.

Avec regret, Sara se redressa et se tourna vers lui.

- On devrait y aller, on est déjà en retard. Tu pars en premier?

- Pourquoi on ne partirait pas ensemble pour une fois? Personne ne se rendra compte de rien.

Elle évalua les risques un instant avant d'accepter. Elle lui sourit et il lui renvoya son sourire. Il lui prit la main et ils partirent pour leur nuit de travail. Une chose était sûre, à moins d'une force majeure appelée Grissom, ils ne feraient pas de temps supplémentaire cette nuit l

-------------------------------------

À suivre?


End file.
